totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kto jest drugim Najsłabszym Ogniwem?
Najsłabsze Ogniwo Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 2 Dziękujemy Johnny'emu369 za użyczenie postaci :). Studio Chris: Witajcie w Najsłabszym Ogniwie Totalnej Porażki! Kamera oddala się. Chris: Dziewiątka, która znajduje się dzisiaj w studio może wygrać nawet 6000 zł. Znają się już dobrze, jednak, żeby wygrać cokolwiek będą musieli przełamać dawne uprzedzenia i pracować jako jedna drużyna. Niestety tutaj znajduję się haczyk. Ósemka z nich wyjdzie z niczym, a wyłącznie jedna osoba zgarnie wszystko i zmierzy się w finałowym odcinku z Heather i szóstką, którą wybierzemy w kolejnych odcinkach. Zatem poznajmy dzisiejszych uczestników! Kamera zatrzymała się na Grace. Grace: Hej. Mam na imię Grace. Lubię ostrą rozrywkę i adrenalinę, więc jeżeli macie słabe serce to lepiej przełączcie się na inny kanał! Kamera zatrzymała się na Ginger. Ginger: Tutaj Ginger! Kocham rosołek i mojego Stanleya, który stoi właśnie przy mnie! <3 Stanley! Nie wstydź się. Przywitaj się! Kamera zatrzymała się na Jenny. Jenny: Buuu! Tutaj Jenny! Ble! Wiecie jak nazywa się żeńska wersja Chrisa? Chris! Haha! Kamera zatrzymała się na zdenerwowanym nieco Jimie. Jim: Ale suuuchar! Jestem Jim! Kocham różowy, kucyki i przystojnych facetów z torsami. <3 Kamera zatrzymała się na Megan. Megan: Czy ktoś tu sprzątał przez ostatnie pół wieku? Hej! Jestem Megan. Jeżeli wygram na pewno się zaprzyjaźnimy! Kamera zatrzymała się na Patrick'u. Patrick: Patrick. Lubię kasę i nie cierpię dzieci... Kamera zatrzymała się na Danielu. Daniel: Cześć wam! Tutaj Daniel! Mam nadzieje, że polubicie słuchającego muzyki kolesia! Kamera zatrzymała się na George'u. George: Hej! Jestem George i ... lubię torturować ludzi! Kamera skierowana jest na Chrisa. Chris: Tak. Skoro już poznaliśmy uczestników czas poznać zasady zarabiania tutaj pieniędzy. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź Możecie zdobyć więcej pieniędzy. Jednak, gdy odpowiecie źle wracanie do początku. Możecie w każdym momencie przelać pieniądze na wasze konto wypowiadając "Bank". Łatwe? Więc zagrajmy w Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Runda 1 Chris: Ta runda ma całe trzy minuty! Zaczniemy od osoby, której imię jest pierwsze według alfabetu! I tą osobą będzie Daniel! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Daniel! W którym teledysku Lady Gaga współpracowała z Beyoncé? Daniel: Telephone! <3 Chris: Dobrze! George! Która książka Susan Collins opowiada o rewolucji w Panem i Trzynastym Dystrykcie? George: Kosogłos! Chris: Dobrze. Grace. Czy w Kanadzie Gwen wygrała Wyspę Totalnej Porażki? Grace: Tak? Chris: Źle! Przegrała w Kanadzie. Ginger: O jeju. Stanley! Pomóż mi! Chris: Ginger! Czy wdech jest aktem czynnym? Ginger: Stanley mi mówi, że tak! Chris: Dziwnie, ale poprawnie. Jenny: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje pierwsze 50 zł. Jenny! Do jakiej książki z okresu romantyzmu sięgniesz, żeby przeczytać historię o Hrabi Henryki. Tytuł jest nawiązany do twórczości Dantego. Jenny: Jedyne co mi się kojarzy to "Nie boska Komedia". Chris: Dobrze! Jim. Gdzie w 2016 mają odbyć się letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie? Jim: Emm... w Afryce? Chris: Źle! W Brazylii. Megan! Czy sinusoida jest funkcją skończoną? Megan: Emm... tak? Chris: Źle! Patrick! Jaka jest stolica Rumunii? Patrick: Paryż. Chris: Źle! Daniel! Do jakiego państwa pojedziesz by kupić oryginalnie Pocky? Daniel: Do Japonii. Chris: Dobrze! George. W którym roku zaczęła się II Wojna Światowa? George: W 1939. Chris: Dobrze! Grace: Bank! Chris: I na wasze konto ląduje kolejne 100 zł. Macie już razem 150 zł. Grace! Czy Słonie naturalnie występują w Europie. Grace: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! Ginger. Z jakiej części świni produkuje się szynkę? Ginger: Stanley mówi, że nie wie. ;( Chris: Ehh... Jenny! Podaj jeden film opowiadający historię o Hanibalu Lekterze. Jenny: Milczenie Owiec. Chris: Dobrze! Jim! Kto jest prezydentem Francji? Jim: Nie wiem... Chris: Źle. Megan! W jakim państwie papież jest najwyższą osobą w państwie? Megan: W Watykanie. Chris: Patrick. Czy truskawki mają nasiona na wierzchu? Patrick: Tak. Chris: Dobrze! Daniel. Jak nazywa się przyprawa, która łudząco przypomina w smaku Wanilie? Daniel: Wanilina. Chris: Dobrze! George: Bank! Chris: Na wasze konto ląduje 150 zł! Macie już razem 300 zł! George. Czy starożytny Akropol znajduje się w Wielkiej Brytanii? George: Nie... Chris: Poprawnie... Zegar zatrzymał się. Chris: Coś kiepsko. Zebraliście jedyne 300 zł, a była was aż ósemka. Kto nie powinien się tu znaleźć, a kto okazał się najlepszy? Czas wskazać Najsłabsze Ogniwo. Uczestnicy zaczęli pisać na tabliczkach. Statystycznie Najmocniejszym ogniwem był George, ponieważ wpłacił on najwięcej na konto. Najsłabszym Ogniwem tej rundy okazał się Jim, który nie odpowiedział poprawnie na żadne z zadanych pytań. Czy uczestnicy do wyrzucą? A może pozbędą się kogoś innego? Chris: Czas wskazać, kto jest Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli tabliczki. Grace: Patrick! Ginger: Jim. Jenny: Jim! Jim: Ginger. Megan: Jim! Patrick: Daniel... Daniel: Jim! George: Daniel. Chris: Dobrze. Cztery głosy na Jima, dwa głosy na Daniela i po jednym głosie na Ginger i Patricka. Megan! Dlaczego Jim? Megan: Nie jestem przekonana do jego umiejętności w tym programie... Chris: Sama też nie byłaś najlepsza... Megan: Może... Ginger: A mnie kazał Stanley ;( Powiedział, że mnie zabije, jak inaczej zagłosuje... Chris: Tak czy inaczej... Jim! Jesteś Najsłabszym Ogniwem! Do widzenia! Jim zszedł z podestu. (pokój zwierzeń)Jim: Nie żal mi tego, że odpadłem. Najbardziej irytuje mnie teraz Ginger. Cały czas mówi i mówi o jakimś Stanleyu. Może ona po prostu oszukuje. Sądzę, że ona odpadnie kolejna. A kto wygra? Wydaje i się, że Grace. Ona jeszcze pokaże, na co ją stać... Runda 2 Chris: No, została was już tylko siódemka. Macie tylko 300 zł na koncie, wiec skupcie się.. Gotowi, by poznać najsłabsze ogniwo w tej rundzie? Hm, jak tam Grace? Grace: Jest czadowo! Chris: Megan, jak tam wrażenia? Megan: Zaraz zacznę się dusić w tej stercie kurzu, poważnie! Jak można utrzymywać studio w takim... Chris: Bla, bla, bla! Czas na kolejną rundę. Zaczyna George, a łączny was czas zostaje skrócony o 10 sekund. Zegar ruszył. Chris: George, czy Ocean Indyjski obejmuje tereny Europejskie? George: Europejskie? Hmm, nie! Chris: Zgadza się! Ginger? Ginger przytulała powietrze. Chris: Halo, Ginger?! Ginger: Sorki Chris, ale Stanley prawi mi takie komplementy, ze się wzruszyłam. <3 Chris: Pytanie, czy Polonez jest tradycyjnym Polskim tańcem ludowym, czy zwykłym samochodem? Ginger: Stanley mówi, ze i to i to. Chris: Zgadza się! Grace? Grace: Bank! Chris: Wasze konto zasila się o 100! Pytanko, który kraj jako pierwszy świętuje Nowy Rok? Grace: USA? Chris: Niestety, to nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź! Jenny? W którym sezonie Heather została ogolona na łyso? Jenny lizała tabliczkę ze swoim imieniem. Jenny: W drugim! Chris: Nie, bo w pierwszym! Megan, wymień mi finalistów debiutanckiej fikcji LadyDreamy. Megan: Zoey, Scott oraz Brick! Chris: Zgadza się! Daniel? Daniel: Czego? Chris: Ilu zawodników liczy Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce? Daniel: Eeee... 12? Chris: Nie! Patrick, co odkrył Kopernik? Patrick: Hot-dogi? Chris: Nie. Wracamy do George'a. Co zostało wynalezione później, koło czy czekolada? George: Koło.. Zaraz, nie pozniej, czyli czekolada. Chris: Przykro mi, ale najpierw powiedziałeś koło. Ginger.. i Stanley. Na jakim kontynencie znajduje się rzeka "Missisipi"? Ginger: Eee.. Ameryka Północna! Chris: Zgadza sie! Grace, co jest stolicą Meksyku? Grace: Meksyk. :D Chris: Dobrze po raz kolejny! Jenny? Jenny: Baaaank! Chris: Kolejne 100 zł na konto zwycięzcy, i macie już łącznie 500 zł! Jenny: Nie podniecaj się tylko dawaj pytanie. :D Chris: ._. Wymień wszystkie kraje niemiecko-języczne. Jenny: Niemcy... Austria? Chris: ...Oraz Szwajcaria i Liechtenstein! Jenny: Grrr! Chris: Megan, w jakim państwie żyją kangury? Megan: W Australii! Chris: Zgadza się! Daniel wymień wszystkie osoby, w których w pierwszych 2 sezonach kochała się Beth. Daniel: A skąd mam to k*rwa wiedzieć?! Chris: Też nie wiem. :D Patrick, czy Izzy i Owen byli parą? Patrick: Nie? Chris: Zła odpowiedź! George, kto odpadł zaraz po rozłączeniu drużyn w pierwszym sezonie? George: Trent? Chris: Zgadza się! Ginger, stolica Białorusi? Ginger: Kijów? Chris: Nie, Mińsk! Ginger: Stanley się pomylił. :( Chris: Grace, w którym roku rozpadło się Imperium Rzymskie? Grace: W 395! Chris: Zgadza się! Grace: Ha! Strzelałam! :D Chris: Jenny, czy rzeka Nil przepływa przez Egipt? Jenny: Eeee.. Nie wiem, skarbie! :* Chris: Tak... Megan, czy Mistermen kiedyś przestanie tworzyć 102492385239 fikcji na dzień? Megan: Nie. :D Chris: Oczywiście to poprawna odpowiedz! Daniel.. Z którego kraju wywodzi sie Nokia? Daniel: Hehe, z Finlandii. Chris: Zgadza sie! Patrick? Patrick: Bank! Chris: Kolejne 100 zł! Czas na zegarze upłynął. Chris: Czyli w tej rundzie, podobnie jak w poprzedniej udało wam się zarobić 300 zł, co razem daje wam 600 zł! Kto jest najzbędniejszy w grupie? Kto nie do końca się stara? Poznajmy najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy z uczestników po raz kolejny napisał na tabliczce imię wskazanego przez siebie najsłabszego ogniwa. Statystycznie, to Jenny w tej rundzie była najsłabszym ogniwem, natomiast Megan wykazała się największą wiedzą odpowiadając poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. Ale jak zdecyduje grupa? Przekonajmy się. Po chwili każdy zaczal odsłaniać tabliczkę. George: Patrick. Ginger: Jenny. :( Grace: Patrick. :D Jenny: Patrick! Megan: Jenny Daniel: Patrick Patrick: Jenny.. Chris uważnie przyjrzał się tabliczkom. Chris: Grace, dlaczego akurat Patrick? Grace: No bo dziwnie się na mnie gapi. :D Patrick: o.O Chris: Patrick, a ty dlaczego oddałeś głos na Jenny? Patrick: Ponieważ na nic nie odpowiedziała dobrze, czyli jest najsłabszym ogniwem. Chris: Takie jest twoje zdanie. Przykro mi, ale uzyskałeś 4 głosy. Co oznacza, ze jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem. Ciao! Wkurzony Patrick opuścił studio. ' Runda 3 Chris: Czas na trzecią rundę. Na waszym koncie znajduje się już całe 600 zł. Czy na tym zakończy się wasza passa? Czy już nie będziecie zdobywać pieniędzy. Zacznijmy od najmocniejszego ogniwa poprzedniej rundy! Megan! Megan: Najpierw posprzątaj tutaj? Serio?! Po co mam to wygrać, skoro wcześniej prawdopodobnie się uduszę? Chris: Weź już nie marudź. Zacznijmy koleją rundę! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Megan! Jakim językiem mówi większa ilość ludzi? Po francusku czy po chińsku? Megan: Po chińsku! Chris: Dobrze! Daniel! Kto wygrał pierwszy odciek Najsłabszego Ogniwa? Daniel: Heather! Chris: Dobrze! George! W jakim kraju ma się odbywać Euro 2016? George: We Frencji. Chris: Dobrze! Grace! Kto cztery razy z rzędu wygrał Tour de Ski? Grace: Justyna Kowalczyk! Chris: Kolejna dobra odpowiedź! Ginger! Ile odcinków miałą brytyjska wersja Najsłabszego Ogniwa? Ginger: Hmmmmmmm... emm... no ... tak! 1693. <3 Stanley wszystkie odcinki oglądał <3 Chris: Dobrze? Jenny. Gdzie Paris Hilton w Azji szukała swojego Najlepszego Przyjaciela? Jenny. W Dubaju, Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. <3 Chris: Dobrze?! Megan. Jaka jest największa góra świata? Megan: Mont Everest! Chris: Dobrze?!?!?! Daniel... błagam odpowiedz błędnie. Kto jest aktualnym prezydentem Bangladeszu? Daniel: Hmm... Zillur Rahman!!! Haha! Chris: Dobrze... George: Bank... Zegar stanął. Chris: Dobiliście do tysiąca w tej rundzie do 1000 zł, zatem nie pytamy dalej was. Dzięki temu na waszym koncie jest już 1600 zł! Brawo, brawo! Pokazaliście, że nie jesteście najgorsi. Ale i tak czas wskazać najsłabsze ogniwo! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli tabliczki. Statystycznie Najmocniejszym Ogniwem był znowu George, ponieważ wpłacił on na konto wszystkie pieniądze, a najsłabszym ogniwem okazała się Ginger, która najwolniej udzieliła swojej odpowiedzi. Czy uczestnicy wywalą Ginger? Albo rozwiążą stare porachunki? Chris: Dobrze! Kto według was okazał się najsłabszym ogniwem? Uczestnicy odwrócili tabliczki. Grace: Jenny! Ginger: Ginger <3<3<3 Jenny: Ginger! Megan: Ginger! Daniel: Jenny. George: Jenny. Chris: Mamy remis. Trzy głosy na Ginger i trzy głosy na Jenny. Dosyć to niespodziewane, ale Ginger! Dlaczego zagłosowałaś na siebie? Ginger: Bo Stanley powiedział, że mnie nie kocha. ;( Chris: Co?! Dlaczego Stanley? Ginger: No właśnie! Mów łajdaku... Daniel: Czy oni krzyczą do powietrza? George: Lepiej o tym nie myśleć... Chris: Jako Najmocniejsze Ogniwo to George musi zadecydować... George: Głosuje na Jenny... to, że zdobyliśmy ten tysiąc teraz był tylko fartem i na pewno nie zawdzięczamy to jej! Chris: Cóż Jenny. Do widzenia. Jenny zeszła z podestu. (pokój zwierzeń)Jenny: Mam gdzieą ten program! Co oni sobie wyobrażają!!! Kto odpadnie następny? Oczywiście, że Ginger! Jest głupia! A kto wygra? Oczywiście, że Megan! Ona jedyna ma coś w głowie... Runda 4 Chris: W grze została was już tylko piątka, a wasz stan konta po ostatniej rundzie wzrósł do niezłej sumy, 1600 zł! Megan: Ekhem Chris, zanim zaczniemy przypominam ci abyś... Megan dostała w twarz budyniem od Grace. Megan: Co robisz? Przez ciebie będę brudna. :( Grace: Hihihi, sorki! Ale zawsze chciałam rzucić w kogoś budyniem! Ginger: Stanley uważa, ze to nie ładnie tak rzucać się budyniem.. George: No co ty, bynajmniej nudno nie jest :D Chris: Ekhem?! Możemy zaczynać?! Macie 2:30 minut, zaczynamy od najsilniejszego ogniwa, George. Zegar ruszył. Chris: George, w którym dniu powstała dokładnie TotalDramaPolishFanfick Wiki? George: Eee... Chris: To zła odpowiedź. Ginger, kto wygrał Amerykę Totalnej Porażki? Ginger: Fatima. Chris: Nie, Kimberly. Megan, pierwszym prezydentem Polski był.. Megan: Gabriel Narutowicz! Chris: Tak! Daniel, w jakim mieście powstał pierwszy uniwersytet w Europie? Daniel: W Bolonii! (: Chris: Tak! George.. George: Bank! Chris: 100 zł wędruje na wasze konto! W jakim mieście znajduje się koloseum? George: W Rzymie. Chris: Zgadza sie! Ginger, Czy Nepal znajduje się w Afryce? Ginger: Tak? Chris: Nie, w Azji! Grace, kim jest Goran Bregović? Grace: Kompozytorem muzyki. Chris: Owszem! Megan.. Megan: Bank! Chris: To kolejne 50, które daje wam 150 zł łącznie w rundzie! Megan, wymień państwa Ex-Jugosławskie. Megan: Hmmm.. Serbia, Kosovo, Czarnogóra, Słowenia, Bośnia i Harcegovina, Macedonia oraz Chorwacja. Chris: Poprawnie! Zostało wam 20 sekund, Daniel! Daniel: Dawaj pytanie... Byleby nie związane z Beth! Chris: W którym roku urodziła się Beth? :D Daniel: Spie**alaj! Chris: Tak mi przykro, ale to nie jest poprawna odpowiedz. ^^ George, czy Cassidy lubi ZuOMarket? George: Tak! Chris: Masz racje! Ginger, czy Montana utrzymuje się przy życiu w Island of Destiny? Ginger: Tak. <3 Chris: Zgadza się! Grace, czy akcja fikcji Damianka dzieje sie w Polsce? xD Grace: Tak. :D Chris: Kolejna poprawna odpowiedz! Megan: Bank! Chris: Ladnie, ładnie.. Wzbogaciliście się łącznie o 300 zł. Co oznacza, ze wasz stan konta wynosi 1900 zł! Czas jednak poznać najsłabsze ogniwo! Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie nie pewnie i zaczeli glosowanie. Statystycznie najmocniejsza w tej rundzie była Grace, która poprawnie odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania. Natomiast po raz drugi z rzędu najsłabsza była Ginger. Ale czy tym razem uda się jej przetrwać? Chris: Poznajmy wiec najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy po kolei odsłaniał tabliczkę z głosem. George: Ginger. Ginger: George. Grace: Ginger. :c Megan: Megan! Daniel: Ginger! Chris wybuchnął śmiechem. Chris: Daniel, dlaczego Ginger? Daniel: Po prostu lami, i jest najsłabsza! Chris: A nie uważasz czasem, ze Stanley może doprowadzić was do większej sumy? Daniel: Nie. Chris: Megan, zagłosowałaś na siebie, dlaczego? Megan: Dlaczego?! Ponieważ nie mogę przebywać w tak brudnym otoczeniu! Oto mój certyfikat lekarski, przykro mi, ale ja stad spadam! Chris: Rezygnujesz wiec? Megan: Tak! Megan założyła maseczkę anty-gazową i wybiegła ze studia. ' Kulisy Patrick siedział z boku, a koło niego cały czas nawijał Jim. Jim: ... i dlatego myślę, że różowy jest gejowskim kolorem! Patrick: Skończyłeś? Jim: Oj tak!!! Patrick wyjął zatyczki z uszu. Jim: Dlaczego!!!! Jenny: Właśnie ciekawe, kto... Nagle z mgły z dezodorantów anty-statycznych wyszła Megan. Megan: Wolności od brudu! Wróciłam! <3 Patrick: To super... Odparł z ironią. Runda 5 Chris: Została was już tylko czwórka. Na waszym koncie znajduje się całe 1900 zł. Czy dobijecie do dwóch tysięcy złotych? A może jak przystało na was przegrać wszystko? Nie zwlekajmy tylko zaczynajmy kolejną rundę Najsłabszego Ogniwa! Zaczniemy od Najmocniejszego Ogniwa poprzedniej rundy! Grace! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Grace! Z jakiego regionu Francji pochodzi Szampan? Grace: Z Szampanii! Chris: Dobrze! Ginger! Ginger: Co ja?! Stanley mnie zostawił! Chris: Ile to 2 + 2? Ginger: Samolot? Chris: Źle. Daniel! Wymień dwa państwa, które uzyskały niepodległość po upadku ZSRR'u. Daniel: Ukraina i Gruzja? Chris: Dobrze! George. W którym roku odbyła się odsiecz Wiedeńska? George: Emm... nie wiem? Chris: Ehh... Grace! Jaki pierwiastek ma symbol "Na"? Grace: Sód? Chris: Dobrze! Ginger... Ginger: Pass... ;( Chris: ... Daniel! Czy Malezja jest w Afryce? Daniel: Nie. Chris: Dobrze! George! Jaki zespół śpiewał i skomponował piosenkę "Mamma Mia!"? George: Abba. Chris: Dobrze. Grace: Bank! Chris: I na waszym koncie ląduje 100 zł i macie już całe 2000 zł. Grace. W jakim serialu animowanym możesz zobaczyć Homera Simpsona? Grace: W Simpsonach... Chris: Dobrze... Pass Ginger? Ginger: Tak. ;( Chris: Daniel! Dokończ przysłowie. "Mądry Polak po..." Daniel: Piwie? Chris: Źle! George! Jakie kolory ma flaga Ugandy? George: Że co proszę? Pass... Chris: Grace! Jaki kolor otrzymamy po zmieszaniu niebieskiego i żółtego? Grace: Zielony. Chris: Dobrze... Ginger: Stanley wrócił, ale milczy... Chris: Pass? Ginger: Poproszę. ;( Chris: Daniel! Jaką wysokość od poziomu morza na Mont Everest? Daniel: 8848 metrów? Chris: Dobrze! George! Jaka jest stolica Seszeli? George: Kaczka? Chris: Źle! Grace! Jaka Europejska Stolica znajduje się na Południku 0? Grace: Paryż? Chris: Źle... Londyn. Ginger! Czy w Paryżu jest metro? Ginger: Nie. Stanley pomógł <3 Chris: Źle! Zegar zatrzymał się. Chris: Cóż. Tym razem zebraliście marne 100 zł i nie odpowiedzieliście na całe 10 pytań! Ogłupieliście nagle, czy co? Czas wskazać Najsłabsze Ogniwo tej rundy! Uczestnicy wyciągnęli tabliczki. Po raz trzeci z rzędu Najsłabszym Ogniwem była Ginger, która odpowiedziała źle na wszystkie pytania. Najmocniejsza znowu okazała się Grace, która pomyliła się tylko jeden raz i zebrała jedyne pieniądze na konto. Ale kto okaże się najsłabszy? Chris: Dobrze. Czas wskazać Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Uczestnicy pokazali tabliczki. Grace: Ginger! Ginger: George! Daniel: Ginger! George: Ginger! Chris: Dlaczego Ginger... Grace! Grace: Serio?! Ta laska ubzdurała sobie, że jej zmyślony przyjaciel odszedł i nie odpowiedziała na żadne z pytań. Nawet na to ile to 2 + 2. Serio?! Samolot? Ginger: Ja po prostu inczaej... Grace rzuciła w Ginger ciastem truskawkowym. Grace: Zawsze chciałam to zrobić. <3 Chris: Zatem Ginger. Do widzenia! Ginger zeszła ze studia trzymając za rękę Stanleya. Dla wszystkich wyglądało to tak, jakby trzymała powietrze. (pokój zwierzeń)Ginger: Z nami koniec Stanley! Specjalnie mnie podpuściłeś!!! Runda 6 Chris: No,no,no.. Została was już tylko trójka i 2000 zł. A wiecie co jest ciekawe? Od 4 rund oddajecie identyczne glosy. Czyżby jakiś wewnętrzny sojusz, hmm, Daniel? Daniel: Nie wiem o czym mówisz.. Chris: No to ciekawe. Tak czy inaczej, w tej rundzie wyleci jeszcze jedna osoba, Najsłabsze Ogniwo przed wielkim finałem, co za wstyd. :P Finałowa trójka niepewnie po sobie przejechała wzrokiem. Chris: Zaczynamy wiec 6 rundę, odejmujemy kolejnych 10 sekund! Zegar ruszył. Chris: Zaczynamy od ostatniego najsilniejszego ogniwa - Grace! Grace: Łiiii! <3 Chris: Czy w Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii występuje religijna Alice? Grace: Tak. <3 Chris: Zgadza się! Daniel, kto prowadzi podsumowania w Przygoda Totalnej Porażki? Daniel: Johan oraz Annie.. Chris: To kolejna poprawna odpowiedz! George, w Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce, w której drużynie znajduje sie Alexis? George: We Wściekłych Reniferach! Chris: Poprawna odpowiedz! Grace.. Grace: Bank! Chris: 150 zł trafia na wasze konto! W jakim mieście odbędą się Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie w 2014? Grace: Eee.. w Moskwie? Chris: Nie, w Soczi. Daniel, co jest szybsze, pociąg czy samolot? Daniel: Samolot. Chris: Dobra odpowiedz! George.. George: Bank! Chris: Kolejne 50, czyli na koncie w tej rundzie macie już 200! George: Dawaj pytanie, czas ucieka.. Chris: W którym roku powstała pierwsza bajka Disney'a? George: Eeee.. Pas? Chris: Grace, jak się nazywa druga część książki Lauren Kate "Upadli"? Grace: Eeemm.. Udręka! Chris: Zgadza się! Daniel, jakiego państwa stolicą jest Oslo? Daniel: Norwegii. Chris: Zgadza się! George. Z jakiego kraju pochodzi firma produkują kosmetyki, Nivea? George: Eeee... Nie mam pojęcia.. Zegar wybił koniec czasu. Chris: Szkoda, bo czas właśnie się skończył. W tej rundzie zarobiliście tylko 200 zł, a stan waszego konta zwycięzcy powiększył się do 2200. Kto wiec okaże się wielkim luzerem, i odpadnie przed samym finałem?! Zagłosujcie na Najsłabsze Ogniwo! Zawodnicy po raz ostatni napisali na tabliczce imię najsłabszego ogniwa. Statystycznie tym razem najmocniejszym ogniwem został Daniel, który odpowiedział poprawnie na wszystkie pytania. Najsłabszy natomiast był George. Ale jak oni zdecydują? Przekonajmy się! '''Chris': Poznajmy najsłabsze ogniwo! Każdy po kolei odsłaniał swoją tabliczkę. Grace: Daniel.. :( Daniel: George! George: Daniel! Chris: Daniel, dlaczego George a nie Grace? Daniel: Ponieważ odpowiadał najgorzej w tej rundzie.. Chris: Dobrze, a co było powodem oddania Twojego głosu George? George: Daniel mógłby być za groźnym rywalem w finale! :D Chris: Czyli uważasz, ze Grace która dwa razy została najmocniejszym ogniwem nie jest godną dla ciebie rywalką? George dostał tortem truskawkowym w twarz. George: Nie no.. Chris: Dobra, dobra.. Nie poniżaj już się! Daniel, jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem, odpadasz! Daniel opuścił studio. ''' Runda 7 '''Chris: Jako, że Najmocniejsze Ogniwo ostatniej rundy zostało wyrzucone to kolejna statystycznie osoba zadecyduje, kto zacznie. Grace? Grace: Zacznę! Chris: Przypomnę jeszcze zasady. W tej rundzie każdy otrzyma po pięć pytań. Jeżeli po tych pytaniach będziemy mieli remis to gramy aż do momentu, gdy ktoś z was udzieli złej odpowiedzi. Zacznijmy zatem! George: Super... Chris: Grace! Kto jest obecnym papieżem? Grace: Nie wiem? Chris: (0;0) George! Czy przeciąganie liny było w przeszłości konkurencją olimpijską? George: Tak! Chris: (0;1) Dobrze! Grace. W którym roku zmarła Édith Piaf? Grace: Emm... W 1968? Chris: (0;1) Źle! George! W jakim kraju akcja rozgrywała się w serialu "Allo! Allo!" George: W Niemczech? Chris: (0;1) Żle! Grace! Jaki film dostał Złoty Glob za rok 2012? Grace: Operacja Argo. Chris: (1;1) Dobrze! George! Czy Kioto było w przeszłości stolicą Japonii? George: Tak. Chris: (1;2) Dobrze! Grace. Rozwiń skrót ZEA! Grace: Zabiłam Elizabeth Autem? Chris: (1;2) Źle! George. Jeżeli odpowiesz teraz poprawnie to wygrasz. Z jakiej rodziny pochodzi mniszek lekarski? George: Pass... Chris: (1;2) Grace! Czy w Pradze znajduje się Ogród Zoologiczny? Grace: Tak... Chris: (2;2) Dobrze! George! Ile sezonów ma serial "Przyjaciele"? George: Emm... 6? Chris: (2;2) Źle! Mamy remis po pięciu pytaniach! Zatem teraz gramy do nagłej śmierci... Grace: Już nie mogę się doczekać! George: Pff... Chris: Grace. W którym mieście USA mieszka najwięcej ludzi? Grace: W Nowym Jorku. Chris: Dobrze. George! Jakie państwa powstałe po wojnie w Gruzji nie są uznawane przez ONZ? George: Abchazja... i Osetia Północna? Chris: Źle! A to znaczy, że dzisiaj to Grace zostaje Najmocniejszym Ogniwem i Zdobywa całe 2200 złoty, a George odchodzi z niczym... Chris odwrócił się. Chris: A was zapraszam do oglądania kolejnych odcinków Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki! Do zobaczenia! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Najsłabszego Ogniwa Totalnej Porażki